


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by beautifulllyinpain



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I suck at tags sorry!, Kid Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Married Hyungwonho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulllyinpain/pseuds/beautifulllyinpain
Summary: Wonho and Hyungwon take the next big step in building the dream family they've always wanted.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon is nervous.

Not that there is really a reason for him to be, or maybe it is something to be nervous about. Throughout the whole car ride the usually chatty Hyungwon was quiet with his fingers fiddling with each other until Wonho at some point took one of his hands off the steering wheel to hold onto his husband’s hand, giving it occasional squeezes. 

He knew how Hyungwon feels because Wonho feels nervous too. But these nerves aren’t all that bad. It’s mixed in with excitement and anticipation; if anything this nervousness is the good kind.

“I’m nervous, sweets,” Hyungwon says as he squeezes Wonho’s hand tighter, looking up to the building in front of them. Wonho chuckles as he circles an arm around the taller’s petite waist and places a kiss on the side of his face. 

“You make it sound like it’s our wedding day again,” Wonho states. 

“Wonho~ Don’t tease about that day! You knew I was sweating so much before I walked out. Oh heck, I was sweating more when I was walking down the aisle!” Hyungwon exasperates dramatically.

“Nonetheless, you looked so fucking breathtaking walking down that aisle.” Wonho bring’s the younger’s hand up to his lips to place a short kiss on it. “ I would marry you all over again if I get to see you in a pretty white suit and veil.”

“And what, have me go through another nervous sweating episode? No thank you Mr Lee Hoseok.”

“Not even when I’m the groom once again?” Wonho asks with a slight pout. 

Hyungwon thinks for a moment before shaking his head playfully. “Nope,” he answers teasingly. Wonho gapes at the male’s answer while Hyungwon chuckles, walking slightly ahead of the built male to go and knock on the front door. 

“Love, I’m offended,” says Wonho, joining Hyungwon at the front of the doorstep while they wait for the door to open.

“And I love you,” Hyungwon finalizes with a quick peck on his lips just as the door opens. 

They are greeted by a slightly older lady, presumably in her early fifties, with a kind smile that crinkles all the way to her eyes. “You must be the Lees.”

“We are,” Hyungwon answers, offering her the same smile. 

“Oh good! You both are right on time. The kids have just finished their lunch,” she informs them. Just the mention of kids had Hyungwon's chest bubble up in both nervousness and excitement once more. 

Wonho knows just how important this day is for both of them and he also understands Hyungwon’s nervousness since today is another small step they’re taking into building the family they had always dreamt of.

“May I know who I’ve been corresponding with over the phone?” the lady asks.

“That would be me,” Wonho avers, extending his hand for the lady to take. 

“Ah, Mr Lee Hoseok, am I right?” 

“Yes. And this is my husband, Chae Hyungwon,” Wonho introduces and on queue, Hyungwon extends his own hand to shake the lady’s hand. “You must be Mrs Kim?”

“Yes, I am,” she confirms with a nod. “Now, if both of you could follow me inside.” She steps aside to allow the couple to enter the ravish bungalow. Hyungwon and Wonho thank her simultaneously, stepping inside. Their eyes marvel at the interior of the orphanage. “I remember you mentioning about adopting a baby, am I right?”

“Yes,” Wonho affirms as they follow Mrs Kim down the long hallway. 

They can hear the laughter and chatter of children all around them and this only excites both of them. Hyungwon instinctively grasps Wonho’s hand when he hears another rupture of children’s giggles somewhere in the rooms near them. Wonho couldn’t help his own smile widening as well mirroring Hyungwon’s eagerness. 

“Would you like to see the kids first or have a talk about the legal proceedings?”

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to look around, perhaps meet a few of the kids?”

“Of course.” 

She starts off by walking them through the living room where a few kids are already there playing a board game. While Wonho continues to follow Mrs Kim, Hyungwon falls behind a little as he admires the few kids scattered in different rooms that have their doors open. 

Hyungwon somehow stops following the both of them altogether when a child catches his attention in one of the rooms. He peers into the room to see a little boy (seeming around the age of four or five), sitting quietly at a table doing his own business alone.

Hyungwon didn’t know what it was but he grew curious about this little boy who isn’t playing around like the other children. He decides to walk in to see what the boy is up to, perhaps start a small conversation if the boy isn’t too shy to get to know him. 

Just as the taller male stops by the foot of the table beside the little boy, Hyungwon sees that he is coloring a dinosaur drawing. The little boy takes notice of the sudden extra presence in the room and so he stops coloring midway to look up curiously at the male. And Hyungwon’s heart just melts then and there as cute doe eyes stare up at him curiously.

Hyungwon smiles down at the boy warmly. 

“Hi there. May I join you?” Hyungwon asks, pointing to the other chair next to the boy. The little boy’s gaze momentarily shifts to the unoccupied chair beside him and nods tersely, giving little to no interest to Hyungwon as he continues his coloring. 

Hyungwon pulls the chair and takes a seat. He looks around the table to see a few more pieces of coloring that have already been done and he noticed that each piece of paper coloured was a different species of dinosaur. He turns his attention back to the little boy who is intently colouring the dinosaur that’s labeled as  _ Sauroposeidon.  _

The little boy has a tiny frown etched on his forehead with his lips jutted out in a cute pout as his sole concentration focused on trying to keep the colour inside the line, not minding Hyungwon's entire presence one bit after their little interaction. 

“I see that you like dinosaurs,” Hyungwon starts. He didn’t want to overwhelm the boy by already asking him questions because he figured that’s what most people would’ve done if they were to come visit the children at the orphanage. Rather, he starts with something he sees that interests the boy to hopefully pique his curious mind to want to converse with Hyungwon eventually on his own terms. 

The little boy doesn’t pause from his work but he does give a nod, seeming rather uninterested to start a conversation with Hyungwon. But this doesn’t discourage the male, if anything the mere nod is already a positive sign that the boy isn’t full on ignoring him. 

“I happen to like dinosaurs too,” Hyungwon inputs, not giving up from the cold shoulder he has been getting so far. This seems to catch the boy’s attention. He stops colouring as his wide doe eyes look up at Hyungwon once more, but this time they twinkle with a hint of interest. 

“Weally?” the boy asks, finally speaking and Hyungwon internally coos at his adorable voice what more the adorable way he said the word  _ “Really” _ . If Hyungwon isn’t already whipped for this little boy he sure is now wanting to talk more with this innocent little soul.

Hyungwon hums whilst nodding his head.

“My favorite’s this one,” Hyungwon says, taking the finished colouring of the  _ Velociraptor _ . The boy’s eyes seem to shine with genuine keenness from what Hyungwon had just told him and this makes Hyungwon smile with the small step of progress he’s making. 

“Do you have a favorite dinosaur?” The little boy shakes his head.

“Jiminie likes all dimo — dimoshow~” the boy tells him ebulliently with his tiny arms flailing around in what looks like an attempt to show a circle.

“Di-no-saur,” Hyungwon helps him. 

“Dimo — shore?” the boy repeats, attempting to follow the way the male had said it. Hyungwon chuckles endearingly at the boy’s attempt before shaking his head a little.

“Break it up, little one. Like this;  _ ‘Di _ —’ ”

“ — _ Di _ ,” the little boy follows obediently.

“ _ ‘No _ —’ ”

“ — _ No _ — ”

“‘ _ Saur’. _ ”

“ — _ Shore! _ ” the young boy exclaims proudly that he managed to follow every one of Hyungwon’s pronunciation  _ correctly _ . “Dinoshore!” Hyungwon couldn’t help but giggle at his innocent nature. The little boy smiles brighter now, becoming a little more comfortable with Hyugwon altogether. 

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Jiminie,” the boy answers. 

“That’s a cute name.”

“Thank you,” the boy replies politely. “Mish-ter’s name?” the boy asks this time, pointing the blunt end of the crayon he is holding towards Hyungwon.

“My name’s Hyungwon.” The boy looks thoughtfully for a moment as though he is trying to properly comprehend the male’s name.

“Cute name mish-ter,” the boy mimics the older’s earlier response. Hyungwon chuckles another time, cheeks hurting from how wide he is smiling. 

Suddenly, the boy gets up to his feet and stands beside Hyungwon who looks at him amusingly. Small round eyes gleam with sheer curiosity as he looks at Hyungwon almost as though in fascination.

“Something interests you, little one?”

“Mish-ter so tall. Jiminie so small,” the boy says, lifting his hand up to Hyungwon’s head before he lowers it to his own head where his height ends. Hyungwon smiles at the boy circling his arm lightly around the boy’s little waist.

“You know, I was once little like Jiminie. Some day you will grow up to be tall like me,” Hyungwon tells him. This widens the little boy’s doe eyes, the little smile on his lips widening as well in elation.

“Weally?”

“Mhm~” This seems to make the boy much happier. “How old are you, Jiminie?” 

The boy thinks carefully, tapping his little chubby finger against his chin before lifting one of his fists in front of Hyungwon and slowly opening up the fingers one-by-one to reveal the number. The boy pushes the four lifted fingers to Hyungwon.

“Four!” he says. “Jiminie big boy.”

“Jiminie is becoming a big boy,” Hyungwon agrees with a fond smile. “And I’m sure Jiminie will grow to become a good and strong boy.” The little boy hums. 

“Jiminie wants to color,” the boy informs him while pointing to his incomplete coloring piece.

Hyungwon nods, allowing the boy to continue whatever he was doing. The boy now pulls up his chair closer to Hyungwon and takes a seat like the good little boy he is. The boy picks up his purple crayon and before he starts coloring turns to look at Hyungwon once again. The taller male nudges his head softly. 

The little boy takes Hyungwon’s closest hand and places it on his little back. Hyungwon didn’t get an explanation for the action but he did get a satisfied smile from the little boy before he focuses back to his coloring. 

Hyungwon takes this as a sign that the boy wants affection or reassurance in some way and so he starts running his hand up and down his back gently and this seems to relax the boy even more as a faint smile paints his lips while he colors now. 

Hyungwon watches the boy silently. In this short period of time Hyungwon has grown fond of the little boy and his innocent nature. 

"Hyungwon?" the voice of his husband brings his attention to the door. The little boy takes little notice of this.

"I'm here," Hyungwon calls out. Wonho peers into the room he is in. Wonho cocks an amused eyebrow seeing Hyungwon sitting next to a little boy who’s very much invested in his colouring.

"I see you've made a friend." 

The little boy's attention is immediately caught when he hears another unfamiliar voice close to him. He looks up to Wonho and stares at him confusedly. The boy then turns to Hyungwon with a quizzical look. 

"That's my husband, little one," Hyungwon tells him with a soft smile. His innocent eyes seem to widen then turns to look at Wonho once more, eyeing his entire physic with a slight frown, trying to understand the big word Hyungwon had just told him and how it fits with the other man.

"Hush — hush-bun?" the boy questions, gaze still fixed on Wonho who can’t help but smile. Hyungwon chuckles while shaking his head and Wonho snickers, making his way to Hyungwon’s side. The little boy is quick to return to his coloring, minding little of Wonho’s presence. 

“Hey,” Hyungwon says, eyeing his husband. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going.”

“Don’t worry about it, love,” Wonho reassures before he looks over at the little boy and notices Hyungwon’s hand  _ still  _ on his back. “What’s his name?”

“Jiminie — but I presume he means Jimin.” Wonho nods. 

The little boy tugs at Hyungwon’s sleeve immediately gaining his attention. “Mish-ter, Jiminie wants red,” the boy says pointing to the red crayon close to Wonho. Hyungwon takes the mentioned color and hands it to the boy.

“Thank you, mish-ter!” he beams then gets back to coloring. Like before, the little boy eyes Hyungwon’s hand and Hyungwon instantly understands what the boy wants. He brings his hand back to the little boy’s back and the boy beams once more before resuming his work.

Wonho watches for a moment how fondly Hyungwon looks at the little boy and how comfortable the little boy has grown towards Hyungwon in such a short period. 

Although they had both come in with a set mind, knowing for sure who they wanted to bring home. But Wonho knows now that they might just go home today with a whole other plan in mind, one they have never thought of before.

“Love, I think we’ve found what we’re looking for,” Wonho says, faintly nudging his head towards both Hyungwon and the little boy. Hyungwon looks momentarily at the little boy then eyes widen and his lips part in disbelief at what his husband is trying to say. 

"But sweets, you've always wanted to adopt a baby." 

It’s true. It was a collective decision they had made together with Wonho bringing up the idea to adopt a  _ baby  _ from the orphanage and Hyungwon didn’t mind it at all since he loves children and had only ever dreamed of having one of his own despite their age. 

Wonho takes his husband’s hand and squeezes it as he looks at the boy. He is sure this is the right decision no doubt. 

"I see how happy this little one makes you. We can always adopt a baby in the coming years."

“You’re serious?” the taller questions incredulously. 

“Yes, my love.” 

Hyungwon lets out a squeal and jumps into Wonho’s arms who catches him instantly with a warm smile seeing how happy his husband is. Hyungwon leans back slightly, grinning at his husband before leaning in for a brief kiss. 

“I love you,” Hyungwon whispers. Wonho leans in for another peck.

“I love you too,” Wonho confesses back. “Shall we go talk to Mrs Kim about this?” he asks, bringing the both of them onto their feets. Hyungwon nods eagerly, smile spreading more to his cheeks and eyes.

Just then Hyungwon feels a tug by his shirt and his smile impossibly widens knowing it's a certain little boy. But when Hyungwon turns his head his heart sinks looking at the little boy who’s standing by his legs looking up with glossy eyes. Hyungwon quickly bends down to look at the boy properly with his arms circling lightly around his small waist to bring the boy close to him. 

“Why are you sad, Jiminie?”

"Is mish-ter leaving?" the boy asks sadly, his tiny fists clenching onto Hyungwon’s shirt, almost like he’s silently pleading for him to stay.

“Jiminie — ”

“Mish-ter leaving like —like other people leave Jiminie.” This breaks Hyungwon’s heart hearing this. 

“I’ll come back Jiminie,” Hyungwon tells him softly, gently caressing his back in reassurance. The boy shakes his head adamantly, pout more prominent and eyes becoming more glossy. It hurts to see the little boy like this.

“Every —Every body tell Jiminie but never come back…” the boy trails off and this breaks Hyungwon’s heart even more, wondering how many had come to visit the orphanage and spent time with this little boy and promised him to come back but never did. He cannot imagine how long the boy must have longed for the familiar faces to return to only have his hope diminished by the days. 

“Jiminie don't want be lonely," the boy mumbles as another fists clenches on his shirt. 

“Oh Jiminie~”

Wonho, who’s heart also goes out for this orphan boy, bends down beside him as well. 

"Hey Jiminie," Wonho says this time. The little boy turns slightly to face Wonho. "You won't be alone for long now." 

"But — but mish-ter leaving Jiminie and never come back." 

"We promise to come back and get you. You will be our family soon, Jiminie. Would you like that?" Wonho asks softly, gently carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. The little boy tilts his head slightly, trying to understand what Wonho just told him.

"Famimi?" the boy repeats the familiar word he’s heard umpteen times being in this orphanage. When his mind fully registers what the male had told him, his doe eyes twinkle, flooding with hope from the word. "Like mama, papa and Jiminie-- we famimi?" 

"Yea," Wonho chuckles at his adorableness. "But you will have two papas. Two papas and Jiminie will be one family." 

This brings a hopeful smile on the little boy’s face as he profusely nods, already liking the sound of it. The little boy waddles in Hyungwon’s arms to turn his body a little more to Wonho with one of his little hand placed on his shoulder to balance himself.

"P — Pwo-mish no leave Jiminie, " the boy says. 

"We promise, little one," Hyungwon says. 

"I see you like colouring,” Wonho states, looking back at the many colouring he has done. “Do you like to draw too?” the little boy nods his head. “How about you draw us a pretty drawing so when we bring Jiminie home next time we can frame it." 

"Weally?" the little boy’s eyes glistens in utter excitement with his doe eyes widening so much more and the smile is back on his lips.

"Really.”

“Pwinky pwo-mish?” the boy asks, raising his tiny little pinkie to the both of them.

Hyungwon and Wonho sealed their promise with their pinkies intertwined with the little one’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this somewhat tooth-rotting oneshot. I might post a few more chapters on this, who knows :)  
> Anyways, thank you for reading. Take care!♥


	2. Chapter 2

The little boy jumps as high as his little short legs would let him another time, trying to peek over to the gate to see if he'll see those friendly familiar faces _again_. It's been almost two weeks now and Jimin's hope isn't close to being diminished with that spark of hope still burning to see Hyungwon and Wonho again. But the sad thing is, that is how the boy has always been; it will only hit him much later on when he watches other kids get adopted a few times only to dawn upon him that they are not coming back—again.

But ever since the couple's visit, no other kids have been adopted so far thus Jimin is still extensively hoping.

"Jimin, come on!" one of the orphan calls, noticing how the little boy has been watching over the gates yet again—as soon as he comes outside. The aforementioned boy turns to look at his friend who is slightly older than him and shakes his head stubbornly.

"Jiminie waiting," the boy tersely answers, turning back to look outside the gate just as a car passes.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Jiminie waiting for mish-ter Hugs-won and mish-ter Hush-bun," the four-year-old claims, head quickly whipping back to check if he sees anybody approaching the orphanage.

The other orphan boy lets out a heavy sigh hearing this. He knows how naive this little boy is and he has seen him get hurt multiple times by his own expectations.

"Jimin, they're not coming," the boy tells him which is rather realistic in most cases.

"Don't sh-ay that!" the boy scolds with a deep frown on his face which looks anything but intimidating with his cheeks all chubby and lips jutted out in an adorable pout. "Jiminie tell mish-ter Hugs-won and mish-ter Hush-bun Yoongi hyung meanie," the boy threatens.

The boy—Yoongi— jogs over to Jimin who's clearly unhappy by the statement just made by him. The little orphan crosses his tiny arms across his chest to show just how much he didn't like what the boy said but Yoongi isn't going to apologise for saying something he believed to be true.

"Are you going to wait here the whole time?"

"Yesh." Yoongi lets out another breath of defeat, not entirely sure how he will convince this little boy that the couple he is waiting for will not likely come back.

"How about you play with us while you wait for them to come?" the boy offers.

"But Jiminie—"

"Mrs Kim is here, Jimin. You'll be the first one she'll tell _if_ they do come, okay?" the boy says, hoping whatever he just suggested was convincing enough to get Jimin's mind off this ridiculous plan of waiting for people who won't be back.

Jimin places his finger under his chin, tilting his head slightly up like he's really deducing the option laid out for him (also, it's a habit Jimin picked up from watching the older kids in the orphanage do).

"Jiminie want play 'Tag'!" the boy finally exclaims and Yoongi smiles, happy that he might be able to distract the boy from another day of (possible) disappointment.

"Sure Jimin, we can play 'Tag'."

The boy touches Jimin's shoulder then yells, "Tag, you're _it_!" as he starts running towards the playground close to the other children. Jimin lets out a loud giggle as he, too, starts running, chasing after Yoongi and his mind momentarily completely forgets his initial goal of waiting for the newly wedded couple that had promised to come get him weeks ago.

**————- ✼ ————-  
**

"And sign here," Mrs Kim tells the couple before her who are already beaming with anticipation. Both of them take their turn to put in their signature at the final document. They hand the document back to Mrs Kim and she immediately takes a thorough look at it before placing it back on the table with a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations, Jimin is legally yours now!" she exclaims with genuine happiness.

Hyungwon squeezes Wonho's hand tightly, turning to look at him with glossy eyes and a huge smile etched on his lips. Wonho mirrors the same happy smile on his lips. He leans in to peck his husband's lips with his chest warming up each second knowing that they can both bring Jimin home today.

"We will have Jimin's things ready in a while. Should I go call him or do you both want to do it?" she offers kindly. Hyungwon, who is already looking at his husband, nods his head and Wonho understands well what his husband wants.

"If you don't mind, we would like to call Jimin ourselves," Wonho tells her. She nods, getting up from her seat followed by the married couple, guiding them towards the door.

"The kids are all playing in the backyard right now so Jimin should be with them," she informs them, pointing towards the door that leads outside to the backyard.

"Thank you," Hyungwon tells her before they both walk hand-in-hand towards the door.

Just as Wonho is about to turn the knob, Hyungwon squeezes his hand, muttering a small, "Wait."

Wonho turns his head to see Hyungwon now biting his lips and eyes still glossy from unshed tears. "Something wrong, love?" Wonho asks softly. Hyungwon drags his teeth across his bottom lips once more before letting out a soft sigh.

"Nothing's wrong," Hyungwon starts off, reassuring the older. "We're parents now..." Wonho gently grazes his thumb over the younger's hand, patiently waiting for him to say what he wants to. "I know we've been so excited about it—I'm so excited about it, especially being parents to such a sweet boy," Hyungwon rambles.

"But?" Wonho offers benignly.

"But what if I'm not good enough to be a parent?" Hyungwon poses insecurely, gaze dropping to the tiled floor. "What if I can't take care of Jiminie and give him the love that he deserves? What if—"

"What if you end up giving Jimin more than he'd ever imagine?" Wonho counters, a soft smile on his lips. "I know it's scary, I'm scared too because this is our first time parenting but we'll get through it together. We'll learn along the way and I know we will be great parents to Jimin." Hyungwon's lips tugs up a little when hearing this.

"You always know what to say," Hyungwon says, dripping with admiration as he stares into his husband's eyes. Wonho elicits a soft chuckle then pecks the younger's nose.

Wonho opens the door and instantly they hear the children's laughter surrounding them. Instinctively, the both squeeze each other's hands as they step out to where the children are playing. They observe how oblivious they are when they are having fun with each other, running carelessly and screaming with joy so freely.

Both Hyungwon and Wonho can feel the warm bubbles in their chest getting warmer as their desperate eyes start searching amongst the many children for one specific child; the one that has big doe eyes and pouty thick lips, the one who's hair is short and have fingers so cutely chubby, the one boy that managed to steal both Hyungwon and Wonho's heart with his innocent, pure heart.

Their eyes continue to scan around the playground, over by the slides, the jungle gym and even the slides.

That is until they hear the familiar giggles and the voice shouting, coming from the sandbox not too far away from them.

"Jiminie _'it'_! Jiminie _'it'_!" the little boy shouts.

Hyungwon and Wonho both simultaneously turn their heads and they see _him_ , the little boy they had been waiting for, running from the sandbox to the slides, giggling happily as he chases other kids who are running away from him.

Hyungwon has a fond smile already etched on his lips watching the little boy running around the playground. The newlyweds didn't approach the little boy immediately even when their hearts are soaring and their feet are itching.

Instead, they watch him quietly, with so much affection as he plays with the other kids.

Wonho rests his arm around the younger's waist, pulling him close as a means of comfort and resting his chin right on the younger's shoulder.

"He's going to be _ours_ , sweets," Hyungwon says emotionally, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his husband. Wonho hums, beaming at his husband before giving a short peck on his lips.

"Look at him run," Wonho says with a chuckle infused with just sheer endearment against Hyungwon's ear as his eyes follow the little boy actively running, so oblivious to their presence.

They see Jimin tapping one of the kids shoulder before screaming, "Yoongi hyung _'it!'_ Yoongi hyung _'it!'_ " This causes both Hyungwon and Wonho to laugh at his adorable antics. Jimin starts running away from the said boy. He runs, and runs without realising that he is running towards the direction of the newlywed couple.

Then Jimin stops when he realises the Yoongi boy isn't chasing after him, at least not now, and so he bends his knees slightly with his palms resting on them, taking in much necessary breathers. As Jimin regains his posture, his innocent doe eyes aimlessly wander the surroundings around him, and that's when he sees _them_ —the people he has been waiting for for weeks.

Jimin's eyes widen, a small inaudible gasp elicits from his lips.

And then Jimin screams.

Jimin runs, he runs as fast as his tiny feet would let him, so much faster then when he was playing 'Tag'.

Hyungwon, who's already bent down, has his arms wide open to welcome the little boy, his son. Jimin jumps into the taller's arms without hesitation. When his cheeks snuggled snugly into Hyungwon's chest, Jimin squeals out loud, circling his little arms around Hyungwon's broad shoulders. Hyungwon wraps his own arms around the little boy and stands up with him, hugging the boy so tight like he's his most prized possession.

It is no question now that Jimin is both Hyungwon and Wonho's prized possession now, the most precious and valuable possession.

Wonho comes behind them and Hyungwon leans his back against the older, slightly turning so Wonho can engulf the both of them into a hug. A few tears stray from Hyungwon's eyes but he doesn't mind them because they are happy tears and right now, both he and Wonho are so beyond happy and perhaps the word 'happy' itself isn't enough to fully describe this overwhelming burst of euphoria in their chests.

"Mish-ter! Mish-ter!" Jimin says loudly in utter excitement, bouncing excitedly in the taller's arms with a beautiful wide smile on his face. Hyungwon chuckles, moving back to grin at the little boy.

"Someone's really excited to see us, huh?" Wonho says, grin only widening. Jimin profusely nods his head.

"Jiminie happy to sh-ee mish-ter Hugs-won and mish-ter Hush bun!" the little boy tells them, voice dripping with elation and their hearts melt.

"We are happy to see you too, Jimin," Hyungwon tells him as he cards his fingers through the boy's hair. "I trust you were a good boy while we were away." Jimin hums, agreeing with what the taller had said.

"Jiminie good boy! Jiminie colour pwe-tty picture for mish-ter Hugs-won and mish-ter Hush-bun." They both snicker at the boy's attempt to say both their names.

"I'm sure it looks so pretty that we can frame it in _our_ house," Hyungwon says.

"Yesh! Yesh! Pwe-tty frame!" Jimin exclaims.

"Are you ready to go home, Jiminie?" Wonho asks, caressing the boy's back.

This has the boy's innocent eyes widening again, mouth gaping open almost like he is in disbelief.

"Home?" the little boy repeats the familiar word. "Go mish-ter home?" Jimin asks, slightly unsure if what they said is what Jimin thinks they meant.

Wonho and Hyungwon nod.

"Jiminie weally go home?"

And for some reason that sentence clenches their hearts. It is heartbreaking in a way that this little boy doubts the fact that he will finally have a home now with a family.

"We promised you, didn't we, Jiminie?" Hyungwon says. "You're our family now."

This sentence alone makes the little boy in Hyungwon's arms start jumping in sheer happiness.

"Jiminie go home!" the little four-year-old exclaims.

"Shall we go grab your things?"

Jimin instantly nods his head. He didn't want to wait anymore.

The children around the playground did gather around the newlyweds and Jimin, bidding their goodbyes to the little boy who seems more than elated to follow the couple. Some kids just waved their hands while the others gave the little one a final hug muttering choruses of farewell.

There is this boy the couple notice that has been standing far back from the other kids, watching Jimin with a smile so genuine. Once the kids have all left, the boy walks forward and hugs the little boy tight to which Jimin hugs him back as well, equally as tight.

"See! Jiminie right," the little boy says and the other chuckles.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Jiminie."

"Jiminie forgive Yoongi hyung."

The boy—Yoongi—smiles wider.

"Now, you be a good boy, okay Jiminie?"

"Jiminie alway-sh good boy," the little boy claims, to which Yoongi rolls his eyes playfully.

They give each other one final squeeze before Jimin runs to Wonho, tugging at his jeans, demanding to be lifted in his arms now. Wonho carries the boy back in with Hyungwon following close and it didn't take them long to find Mrs Kim as she descended the stairs.

She brought the couple (and Jimin) up to the shared room of the little boy where his bags are all ready and packed. As soon as Wonho places the boy down, he runs to his bed and instantly grabs a stuffie—a green stuffed dinosaur, a _Stegosaurus_ to be exact—and hugs it close to his chest as he walks back to the couple.

They smile down at the little boy as his innocent doe eyes go wide with hesitation and hope looking up at the both of them.

"What's this little one's name?" Hyungwon asks, lighty nudging to the stuffie.

"Diminie!" Jimin replies, squishing the stuffie. "Can Diminie follow Jiminie? Jiminie don't want Diminie lonely," the boy explains with a small pout.

"Of course Diminie can come along."

"Yay! Diminie happy!" Jimin beams brightly.

"What about Jiminie?"

"Jiminie happy two time-sh! No—Jiminie happy a hund-bread time-sh?" the boy says a little unsurely. "Mish-ter, what weally big number after nine-nine?"

"One hundred," Wonho tells him.

"Jiminie happy one hundred time-sh!"

The car ride heading home consists of light conversations being passed to and fro from the back to the front and vice versa. The little boy is strapped to the back seat to which Hyungwon would occasionally turn to look over his shoulder to see how Jimin is doing. Hyungwon cannot help but smile every time he turns around to see Jimin's eyes widen so big as he stares awestruck out the window.

Jimin would comment on random things along the way like how he never knew trees could grow so tall or that the cars passing by the one he is sitting in is so much faster.

When they finally reach home, Wonho goes to get Jimin's luggage and bag out first as brings them in while Hyungwon helps Jimin out of his seatbelt and gets him down from the car. Jimin clutches his stuffie tight against his chest while his curious eyes scan over the tall apartment building. He has never seen such a huge skyscraper before and his curious little mind starts wondering how long it'll take him to run around this large building.

"Come on, Jiminie," Hyungwon beckons, holding one of his hands for the boy to take. Jimin takes the hand without hesitation with the other clutching his stuffie close, making sure not to lose it somewhere in this completely new and huge place.

Hyungwon brings the little boy into the elevator and Jimin instantly gasps, pointing towards the many buttons he sees in the elevator like it's the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.

"Mish-ter! Button-sh!" Hyungwon chuckles and hums.

"Can you press the number 'seven', Jiminie?"

"Jiminie know 'seven'," the little boy claims. Jimin passes over his treasured stuffie to Hyungwon before moving closer to the many buttons, hand still tightly holding onto Hyungwon's.

Jimin is only familiar with the numbers one to ten and so his wandering eyes quickly only focuses on the lower buttons once he sees numbers he isn't too familiar with. Jimin counts from the number one which he is very familiar with and works his way up to the number seven, pressing the button. Jimin then looks up to Hyungwon with a slight questioning gaze.

"Good job, Jiminie!" Hyungwon praises and Jimin squeals happily.

Jimin does have an idea of what a home is. He lived in a huge bungalow with other kids mostly around the same age as him for as long as he can remember. Jimin has always thought the bungalow filled with other orphans was home yet it confused the little one when other orphans describe what a home really is and it is nothing like the bungalow he was living in.

Jimin had asked what a home is and many responded by saying that a home houses a family; a family consisting of a mother, a father and their child/children.

The thing is hearing about it sounds nice, even having the couple mention to Jimin that he will be home excited the boy, but when he stands at the doorstep of his (now) home, he feels out of place. Jimin isn't old enough to understand his own feelings other than simple emotions like happy, sad and angry. And right now Jimin doesn't exactly know how he is feeling.

Jimin feels happy, no doubt, but he knows he does not only feel that. He also feels astounded (maybe), a little shy (perhaps) and a hint of overwhelm (slightly) from this unfamiliar surrounding he is in now. Jimin is confused. He didn't understand why he was so happy in the car and even coming up the elevator on his way over to his new home but feels so completely different when he stands by the doorstep.

When he looks over the two adults he wonders how they are so _natural_ at home, like they know what they're doing. Jimin didn't know how to act or react as of now.

Is he supposed to wait for the two misters for instructions to enter like the orphanage? Is he supposed to knock for good manners and ask for entry? Did he have to speak up and ask?

"Why are you standing there, little one?" Hyungwon asks Jimin who's clueless eyes finally train back to Hyungwon's caring ones.

Hyungwon makes his way over to a clearly lost Jimin, crouching down beside the boy whose eyes are big and hand clutching his stuffie a little too tight with a visible pout on his lips.

"Ji—Jiminie don't know what to do, Mish-ter" the boy says timidly.

"What do you mean, Jiminie?" Jimin scratches his head, trying to find the right words to tell the older what he feels.

"Uhm—Jiminie new?" he starts unsurely. "This—This new place Jiminie don't know what to do..."

Fortunately, Hyungwon gets it.

"It's scary isn't it going to a new place." Jimin nods his head a little, admitting to one of his emotions. "It's okay to feel scared."

"Weally?"

"Really!"

"Mish-ter no sad Jiminie scware?"

"We only want you to be comfortable, little one. We know it's going to take some time for you to fully consider this as your home and it's okay. We understand."

"Jiminie swowwy..."

"Aw, Jiminie," Hyungwon cooes as he circles his arms around the little boy. He gently brings the boy in for a hug and Jimin almost instantly clings onto the taller male, wrapping his short arms as best as he can around Hyungwon. "There's nothing to be sorry about, bub. As long as we can provide a family for you and keep you happy, we will be happy too."

Jimin nods his head.

"Are you okay?"

Jimin leans back from the hug and offers a smile to Hyungwon. "Jiminie okay," the little one reassures.

Hyungwon smiles as he stands on his feet, a hand extended for the little one to take and Jimin does take it, holding it tight.

"Lets go inside, yea?" Jimin nods profusely to that.

Hyungwon brings Jimin over to their kitchen where his husband is already in, filling in water in the electric kettle. Hyungwon lifts the little boy and places him to sit on the kitchen island.

"Do like chocolate milk, Jiminie?" Hyungwon asks.

"Yesh! Jiminie love!"

Hyungwon goes over to the fridge to grab a small carton for him. Jimin mindlessly swings his short leg back and forth as his curious doe eyes scan the surrounding of the kitchen before he turns his curious eyes behind him to scan the huge living room.

"Mish-ter have pwetty hou-sh," Jimin tells Wonho as he walks over to the boy. The older male smiles down at Jimin.

"You like it?"

"Jiminie like," the boy answers. Hyungwon comes back and hands Jimin the chocolate milk with the straw already poked in. "Thank yew Mish-ter Hugs-won!"

Both Hyungwon and Wonho watch the boy fondly as he drinks up the chocolate milk happily. The couple briefly look at each other and they mirror each other's wide smile.

They are happy—so beyond happy to have adopted this little boy.

Jimin suddenly stops drinking halfway and looks up to the couple with yet another confused gaze. Wonho quickly picks this up and gently rubs the boy's back.

"Something wrong, Jiminie?" Wonho asks gently.

"Mish-ter... We famimi?" the boy asks now and the couple breaks into another bright smile. Wonho hums, answering the boy. "Mish-ter Hush-bun ish daddy?" the boy asks timidly with raw innocents.

"You can call me whatever you want, Jiminie."

"Mish-ter Hush-bun is daddy!" the little boy finalizes, clapping happily and Wonho couldn't help his giggles. Jimin then shifts his gaze to Hyungwon. "Mish-ter Hugs-won is papa!" Hyungwon, too, grins so wide that it hurts his cheeks.

"You heard that, sweets? I'm papa!" Hyungwon nuzzles his nose against the little one's chubby soft cheeks causing Jimin to erupt in loud bubbly giggles. "I'm this little one's papa."

Wonho leans in to kiss Hyungwon's cheek to which Hyungwon responds by kissing the older's lips.

They are simply so happy.

"Daddy and papa and Jiminie, famimi!"

Hyungwon and Wonho both give Jimin's cheek a kiss on each respective side and this seems to make the little one even more happier.

"Daddy, papa," Jimin calls, tugging at Wonho's sleeve with his free hand, head turning from Hyungwon and Wonho. "Jiminie go potty."

Indeed, Hyungwon, Wonho, and little Jimin are now a complete family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this :)  
> Thank you for reading💜✨


	3. Chapter 3

What was once a blank piece of A4 paper now had been drawn on two adults, a little boy, and one green dinosaur beside the said little boy. The tiny hands quickly grasp onto the paper with his smile widening, feeling so immensely proud at the artwork he had promised to do while waiting.

"Daddy! Papa!" the little boy screams, holding onto the paper tight as he starts running out of his new room. The said parents, highly alarmed by their new son's sudden cry for them, drop everything and run to him

"Jimin!" Hyungwon calls with thick concern, running out of the kitchen with Wonho following close behind only to see Jimin running towards them. The little boy ends up tripping on his own feet to which Wonho, thankfully, catches him in time. Jimin giggles at this, finding it rather amusing more than anything.

"Jiminie, please don't run like that next time," Wonho says, warning him gently as he pulls back to look at the little boy and at the same time checking to see if something is wrong or if he got hurt. Hyungwon bends down next to them, checking the boy worriedly as well.

"Yea, Jiminie. What if you fell and got a boo boo?" Hyungwon tells him sadly. This is when it slowly dawns upon the boy of what he'd done was wrong.

"Jiminie sh—sho-wey," the little boy apologizes, head lowered as he waits for the scolding.

"Aw bub," Wonho says as he lifts the boy's head up. "We're not mad. We're just worried," he tells the little boy. "You need to be careful so that you don't get yourself hurt."

"Why did you scream for us, Jiminie? Is everything okay?" Hyungwon asks now, coaxing the boy by rubbing his back gently.

Jimin then lifts his tiny hand to show the drawing he has in his hand and the new parents smile at that. Hyungwon takes the drawing into his hand while Wonho carries Jimin on his waist and they all head into the kitchen where both Hyungwon and Wonho were initially.

"It's so beautiful, Jimin," Hyungwon compliments and this lifts up the little boy's mood.

"Looks like we have an artist in the family," Wonho praises as he nuzzles his nose into Jimin's chubby cheek to lift his mood even more. And it does, the little boy giggles.

"It should be framed since it deserves it's a spot right at the living room where everyone can see," Hyungwon beams at him. "Don't you think so, Jiminie?"

"Yesh! Pwetty ph-ame!"

Wonho places the little boy on one of the kitchen stools and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"What would you like for breakfast, bub?" Wonho asks.

"Bweak-fish..." the younger repeats the word and hums, lightly rubbing his chin, mimicking actions he's seen older kids do before when they're thinking. Both Wonho and Hyungwon laugh in sheer endearment of the little boy's antics.

"Jiminie like milk," Jimin says after a while. "And—And _see-vi-vil_."

"See-vi-vil?" Wonho repeats, unsure of what that means.

Jimin hums another time. "Jiminie like pwetty colour see-vi-vil! Loopy Loopy see-vi-vil!" the younger exclaims.

"Oh!" Hyungwon says, quickly understanding. "You mean, cereal. You like Froot Loops cereal," Hyungwon says as he shakes his head. Jimin claps his hand happily.

"Jiminie like Loopy Loopy see-vi-vil," the little one repeats.

That's how their morning smoothly progressed, the first day as a family.

**————- ✼ ————-**

Tiny patters of footsteps make their way to the main bedroom door. Hesitant little hands debate whether or not they should get on his tiptoe and turn the doorknob to enter. Tiny arms clutch around the green dinosaur stuffie as his mental debate only deepens. After much mental debate, the little boy stands on his tiptoes so that he can grab a hold of the cold doorknob and quickly turn it.

The couple sleeping obliviously didn't hear the door opening. They didn't hear the door closing either or the patters of the little boy's footsteps approaching them.

Once the little boy sees the couple, he makes quick steps towards the nearest bed side—Wonho's side of the bed—and he reaches his tiny hands to grab anything his little hands can, which happens to be Wonho's shorts, and starts tugging on them hard.

His small heart is racing with fear of the unknown. He had never slept alone before but he also had always wondered what it would be like to sleep alone, to finally feel like a 'big boy'. Perhaps that was why the little boy wanted to sleep alone in the first place. Perhaps, at that moment he wanted to show the couple—his new parents—that he was a 'big boy', that he was independent and strong.

The little boy didn't think much of it on the first night in this new place—presumably called home—because he was simply too tired from the entire day's event that he managed to fall asleep soundly.

The next few nights weren't so bad either.

Tonight however was different. The little boy felt different and he didn't like this feeling at all.

The little boy was very much awake and aware, trying his best to fall asleep but he had never anticipated this fear coursing through his veins or the way his heart wouldn't calm down or the fact that he is so close to tears at any moment. He couldn't explain why and he didn't exactly know why he felt so scared but one thing was for sure: _he did not want to be_ alone _._

The little boy tugs Wonho's shorts once more when his first attempt fails. His lips are starting to wobble and his doe eyes start to burn and slowly blur from oncoming tears when Wonho barely responds, again.

"Daddy~" he whimpers, not as loud as he wants to because he did get scolded multiple times from the orphanage for waking the other children up for screaming the first few times. The warnings are burned into his head and he knows better than to act out now too.

"D—Daddy," the little boy tries harder, letting his dinosaur stuffie fall to the ground as both his hands fist the older's shorts and tugs it as hard as he can.

"Jimin?" Wonho calls, still very much induced with sleep. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and tries to focus his heavy-lidded gaze down to the boy and this wakes Wonho up a little more to see the boy crying. He quickly lifts the boy into his arms effortlessly and places him on his lap.

"Daddy!" Jimin cries out loud as soon as he realizes that Wonho acknowledges him.

"I'm here, Jiminie," Wonho reassures as he brings the boy into his chest, wrapping his arms around the little boy and lightly caressing his back to relieve his distress.

Jimin almost immediately clings onto Wonho's chest, circling his tiny arms around his neck. The boy hiccups out loud with his sobs quietening down.

"Shh~ I've got you now. Daddy's here, hm?" Jimin sniffles out loud and nods his head a little against the older's chest but the boy's hold onto Wonho only tightens, almost like he's afraid of letting go even a little.

When Wonho tries to lean back to look at Jimin, the boy audibly whimpers to which Wonho softly hushes. "It's okay. Daddy's not going anywhere," Wonho coaxes him and he feels Jimin loosen his grip on his chest. Wonho leans back and turns on the bedside light so he can see Jimin much better.

Wonho's heart breaks seeing the little boy's tear-stained face.

Wonho keeps one of his hands securely on Jimin's back so he doesn't fall while the other lifts to gently wipe off the residual tears on his chubby red cheeks. Jimin sniffles, bloodshot eyes looking right at Wonho.

"What's wrong, bub?" Wonho asks softly.

"Can—Can Jiminie sweep with d—daddy and p—papa?" Jimin asks hesitantly, afraid that he might get scolded for coming in here so late at night and disturbing his sleep.

"Did something happen? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Jimin thinks for a moment then shakes his head with a visible pout.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Night-meh?" Jimin asks cluelessly.

"It means bad dreams, bub," Wonho explains. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Jimin shakes his head again, 'no'. That's when Jimin's eyes start to water again and his pouty lips quiver.

_Did he need to be afraid of the dark or have a bad dream to come here?_

He wasn't afraid of the dark and he certainly did not have a nightmare because he barely got a wink of sleep, so the little boy's heart sinks, thinking he has to go back all alone to his room which he dreads.

"Jiminie," Wonho calls softly, padding his thumb over the fresh tears that had fallen down the boy's cheeks. "Hey now, what's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere? Do you feel icky? Tell me why are you sad, bub."

"Ji—Jiminie no one sweep a—alone," the boy mumbles.

"You don't want to sleep on your own?" Wonho repeats, making sure he heard it right. Jimin nods.

"Jiminie—Jiminie sweep wif Daddy and Papa," the little boy tells him. "Can Jiminie?" he asks sadly.

"Of course you can, Jimin," Wonho says and instantly it feels like a load of rocks fell off the little boy's chest.

"We—Weally?" Jimin asks, feeling slightly doubtful.

Wonho smiles down warmly at the boy.

"You can sleep with us as long as you want," Wonho reassures.

"Jiminie sweep forever with Daddy and Papa!" the little boy exclaims with determination. He sure knows that he didn't ever want to sleep alone, not again, not when his Daddy had given him the choice to sleep with him and his Papa for as long as he wanted.

Wonho chuckles at this.

"How does sleeping between Daddy and Papa sound?"

"Jiminie like," the boy says, nodding profusely with the added smile on his lips, showing the older that he very much approves of the idea.

Wonho then turns to look at his side and sees his husband sleeping so soundly, laying on his stomach with both his arms tucked under the pillow his head is resting on.

"Love," Wonho wakes the younger up, shaking his arm slightly. Hyungwon hums sleepily, not fully registering the situation. "Love, can you move a little? Jimin wants to sleep with us," Wonho tells him gently. Hyungwon hums another time but doesn't really move to which Wonho snickers knowing that Hyungwon is only responding for the sake of his name being called.

The most Hyungwon does is shuffle a little and turn his head to Wonho's direction and continue sleeping. Jimin leans closer to Hyungwon and watches him for a moment before looking back at Wonho.

"Papa sweepy," Jimin says.

"Why don't you give Papa a kiss to wake him?"

"Jiminie like kisshy!"

Jimin then carefully climbs off Wonho's lap to crawl and sit beside Hyungwon. The little boy clasps both his tiny palms on Hyungwon's cheeks and gives him a kiss right on his left cheek before erupting into bubbles of giggles. This wakes Hyungwon a little. Groggily, he snuggles his face into the pillow before he flutters his eyes open a little and the first thing he sees is a cute little boy, head tilted with a smile on his lips, looking right at him. Hyungwin blinks several times before his eyes adjust to the dim-lighted room and he can see the little boy better.

"Jiminie?" Hyungwon questions confusedly. He lifts his body up a little with his right elbow and moves to give Jimin more room between him and Wonho.

"Papa!" Jimin exclaims, happy that Hyungwon is awake now.

"What's wrong, baby?" Hyungwon asks. Hyungwon's gaze shifts from Jimin then to Wonho. "Did something happen?"

"He told me nothing happened. He just didn't want to sleep alone," Wonho simply answers. Hyungwon didn't question further, figuring that JImin is still new to it all and it is only normal.

Hyungwon looks down to the little boy that had settled comfortably in the space between him and his husband. He has his little arms flailing around and it seems like he is tracing miscellaneous patterns mumbling thoughtlessly about how high the ceiling looked and the colour isn't something to his liking. Hyungwon smiles fondly at him as he pulls the comforter up so it is warm enough for the little boy before leaning down to kiss the little one's chubby cheek.

Jimin giggles from this action, loving every single affection he is getting from both his parents. Hyungwon lays back down beside the younger, turning on his side so that he is facing the little boy just like Wonho is from his side. Hyungwon and Wonho's gaze momentarily settle on each other and they smile. They reach their hands over and rest them on each other right on Jimin's belly. Jimin takes both his parents' hands and lifts them up to his chest, snuggling close to the warmth being provided.

"Are you warm, Jiminie?" Wonho asks.

"Jiminie warm," the boy answers. "Oh! Daddy! Diminie on floor," the boy exclaims, pointing his little finger at Wonho's side. Wonho looks down his side of the bed and sure enough, the said stuffie is laying there. Wonho reaches over and takes the stuffie and places it between the space at the top of Jimin's pillow.

The couple says their goodnight to their son and that night Jimin slept so peacefully with a calm heart.

**————- ✼ ————-**

"Where's the adorable little angel?" the voice booms throughout the living room and can be heard all the way in Jimin's room. Hyungwon rolls his eyes knowing that they entered without any greeting or prior warning. He should've known better than to give spare keys to all his friends because then they almost always forget simple common courtesies like knocking on the door before entering or even have a proper greeting when they _do_ enter.

When Hyungwon hears Wonho's faint voice coming from outside he knows that his husband is handling their friends for now. So, Hyungwon gets back to getting Jimin ready.

They had finally invited their friends over after adopting Jimin two months ago. The most their friends had seen of the little boy is from the pictures both of them sent to their group chat and occasional videos of the little one's cute antics. Ever since then they have been jumping to come over to meet Jimin.

"Papa, who?" Jimin asks, looking over his shoulder at his closed-door curiously from where he heard the noise coming from.

"It's your uncles, bub," Hyungwon tells him as he buttons up Jimin's pants.

"Un-tle?" Jimin questions, never having heard this word before.

"They are Daddy's and Papa's friends. So they are your _uncles_ , Jiminie." Jimin mouths an 'o' seeming so fascinated that that's how the word "uncle" is related to him. "Now come on, arms up," Hyungwon instructs. Jimin happily lifts both his arms up like the good boy he is. Hyungwon stretches the neck of Jimin's sweater before carefully putting it over Jimin's head and pulling it down.

"There, my handsome little boy," Hyungwon says proudly and Jimin beams at that, showing a toothy smile. "Give Papa a kiss before you go to Daddy." Jimin clasps both his tiny hands against Hyungwon's cheeks and places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Hyungwon smiles and gives Jimin a peck on his cheek as well.

Jimin leaves his room, shouting for his Daddy, and almost instantly Hyungwon hears, " _Oh my God!_ " accompanied by another squeal which he is certain came from none other than Minhyuk. That's when he knows that his friends had finally seen their little angel.

When Hyungwon walks into the living room, he sees everyone surrounding little Jimin who now stands right in front of Minhyuk who is already kneeling just to be on the same level as the little boy with his arms lightly circling his little waist.

"Un-cle Min-hyuk," Minhyuk says, breaking his name into syllabuses so the boy can say it better.

"Un-tle Min-hew!" Jimin repeats rather happily thinking he said each word exactly right.

"He is so adorable!"

"Un-tle Min-hew ado-bu-ble," Jimin says to which Minhyuk squeals even more, hugging the boy into his chest.

It is then Changkyun and Jooheon who fall on their knees behind the boy and call his name tenderly to get his attention. Jimin looks over his shoulder and curiously tilts his head. What fascinates him more than ever is the prominent dimples on Jooheon's cheeks, that is what catches the little one's eyes the most because he has never seen such indentation on someone's cheeks before.

Jimin walks out of Minhyuk's embrace and stands right in front of Jooheon. The dimpled-male already has a victorious smile on his lip knowing that he managed to get the little boy's attention.

"Jiminie, come to Uncle Joohoney," Jooheon beckons, arms wide open ready for the little boy to jump into.

With Jooheon's smile all wide reaching all the way to his ear, this makes his dimple much more obvious and Jimin did the most logical thing his innocent brain would think to do when seeing a random hole anywhere; he lifts his little index finger and pokes Jooheon's dimple on his right cheek. And Jimin seems to be in awe of this.

Jooheon giggles at this and the others around them coo at the little boy but Jimin takes no notice of this. Jimin pokes Jooheon's dimple another time and then he lifts his other index finger and starts poking the other dimple as well, completely fascinated at this.

"He likes your dimples," Wonho says with a chuckle as he settles on the couch just in front of them. Jimin perks up hearing his Daddy's voice and quickly turns around.

"Daddy!" Jimin calls and runs to him. Wonho picks him up and settles him on his lap.

"He is like a mochi! So adorable!" Jooheon squeaks, admiring the little boy. Jimin however takes no mind to these words as his sole focus is now watching both his Papa and another one of his uncles (Kihyun) prepare something in the kitchen while he watches over Wonho's shoulder, standing on his lap with his tiny hands on Wonho's shoulder. Wonho is sure to keep an arm around the younger's waist for support.

Jimin catches the attention of Kihyun who instantly flashes a smile towards the little boy and waves at him. Jimin shyly waves back before going back to face Wonho.

"Daddy," Jimin calls softly.

"Yes, Jiminie?"

Wonho sees the little boy poking both his own cheeks just like how he did with Jooheon's dimples. "Why Jiminie no—no..." the boy tries to find the word to describe the indentation in one's cheek.

"It's _dimples_ , bub," Wonho tells him.

"Dim-ple?" Wonho hums.

"Jiminie no dimple," Jimin says with a visible pout.

"And what's so wrong with that, bub?" Wonho asks endearingly. Jimin huffs, going closer to Wonho as he tries to make a point.

"Jiminie want dimple like Un-tle Honey." At the back Wonho hears Jooheon gushing at the fact that Jimin called him _Uncle Honey_ , he likes that very much.

"But our Jiminie is already handsome without dimples," Hyungwon interjects from over Wonho's shoulder. Jimin's innocent doe eyes look up to his Papa. His Papa smiles down at him before walking around to place the tray of drinks he was carrying on the living room table. Hyungwon then settles on the floor next to Minhyuk.

"Weally?" Wonho kisses the little boy's cheeks and hums.

"The most handsomest," Wonho agrees.

Jimin seems satisfied with that answer as he beams at his Daddy. Jimin then gets off his Daddy's lap and waddles his way over to Jooheon again whose attention is immediately trained on the little boy.

"Yes, Jiminie?"

"Daddy and Papa sh-ay Jiminie mo-sh hand-shome-ish wif no dimple," Jimin tells him like it is a statement that needs to be made. Jooheon snickers and just nods his head.

Jimin then moves to Changkyun who is next to Jooheon and Changkyun circles his arms around the little boy's lower back. When Changkyun smiles Jimin notices another pair of dimples, they aren't as deep as Jooheon's but it is still there and it still fascinates the little one. Jimin couldn't help but poke his fingers right on Changkyun's cheek indentations.

"Un-tle Kyu!" Changkyun giggles at the little one's attempt to say his name. "Dimple! Dimple!" Changkyun nods, agreeing with Jimin. Jimin pokes Changkyun's dimple a few more times before poking his own cheeks, almost like double checking to see if he had some, before dropping his hands.

"Daddy and Papa sh-ay Jiminie mo-sh hand-shome-ish." This has Changkyun laughing but he nods his head nonetheless, he couldn't agree more with the little boy.

When Jimin walks away, Changkyun holds his hands over his heart to show that his heart aches. "He is too precious for my heart," Changkyun dramatically says with dripping endearment.

Jimin then walks toward Shownu who sits on the other side of the couch. Jimin places both his tiny hands on the oldest knees and stares up at him silently. Shownu fondly smiles at the little boy as he leans down to him.

"Want me to carry you?" Shownu offers and Jimin quickly nods, lifting both his hands up indicating he wants Shownu to lift him up. Shownu chuckles and complies almost instantly. He lifts the little boy and places him on his lap.

"Un-tle Nunu," Jimin calls and Shownu chuckles another time hearing how the little boy had simply resorted to calling him Nunu instead of even trying for his full name.

"What is it, Jiminie?"

"Jiminie mo-sh hand-shome-ish," Jimin tells him too as though it is a piece of info that could possibly only be relayed by the little boy himself. Shownu laughs himself, agreeing with the boy.

"Oh right!" Changkyun exclaims, quickly standing. "We all bought little Jiminie something. Minhyuk hyung, come help." Changkyun ends up dragging Minhyuk out the door to Changkyun's car.

Kihyun finally leaves the kitchen and walks in to join everyone in the living room. He goes to sit on the couch at the empty space next to Shownu, giving the older a peck on his lips to which awes Jimin more than anything. He wobbly stands on Shownu's lap (with Shownu's support) then walks closer to Kihyun, standing between both their laps (with Kihyun supporting the little one's back now as well).

"Un-tle Nunu and Un-tle Kiki kisshy like Daddy and Papa," Jimin tells them. They knew Jimin didn't understand the concept of marriage yet so they didn't explain it to him in full length.

"Jiminie like kisshy too!" the little boy claims.

"Oh really now?" Kihyun says playfully and the boy nods profusely. "Give Uncle Kiki a kiss." Jimin places both his chubby hands on each of Kihyun's cheeks and places a wet kiss on Kihyun's left cheek to which Kihyun places a kiss on the little one's right cheek making Jimin giggle from the slight tickle he feels.

"And we here!" The moment gets interrupted when the front door reopens again for Minhyuk to walk in with a huge orange and yellow dinosaur stuffie.

Jimin, whose attention was immediately taken, screams in sheer joy when he sees the biggest dinosaur stuffie he has ever seen in his whole life. Jimin attempted to jump down from Kihyun's lap but (fortunately) Kihyun is quick enough to catch the boy and place him on the ground but that didn't stop him from running to Minhyuk instantly after that. Minhyuk bends down on his knees with the stuffie on the ground as well. When Jimin stands next to the stuffie he sees that it is as big as him and the innocent doe eyes widen even more.

"We heard he likes dinosaurs," Changkyun says, as he closes the front door.

"We all pitched in to buy him this," Kihyun says.

"Just a little something for Jimin from his uncles," Jooheon adds.

Both Wonho and Hyungwon sincerely thanked their friends with their smiles only widening seeing how happy this gift had made Jimin.

"This is for you, you adorable little Mochi," Minhyuk tells him as he ruffles the little boy's hair lightly.

"What do you say, Jiminie?" Hyungwon reminds him from the back.

"Thank yew~" the boy says.

Jimin tries to carry the big dinosaur stuffie on his own but ends up falling on his bum with the plushie beside him eliciting ruptures of chuckles all around him from his parents and uncles. Jimin takes no regard to that or the fact that he has fallen. The little boy makes himself comfortable on the floor and pulls the plushie right in front of him, already talking and playing with the plushie like he normally would while everyone else watches him with utter fond eyes.

Jimin didn't know it then but he will later on come to find out that not only will his Daddy and Papa spoil him, but his uncles will too, spoil him so rotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this💜


End file.
